Swallowing Wall
is the eleventh episode of Kamen Rider Hibiki. Synopsis A new school year has started and Asumu enters high school but still has mixed feelings on the path of life he has taken. Through all the aimless wandering he finds himself back at Tachibana's Sweet Shop. Hibiki travels out to the countryside after a call about people strangely disappearing. Plot The cherry trees were in full blossom as the first day of school started at Jounan Academy. Katsunori, Kiko and Hitomi were waiting at the gates for Asumu Adachi to arrive. The latter was walking slowly and happily amongst the falling cherry blossom petals. He remembered the time and started running while his friends decided to go inside as the bell started ringing. Asumu came shortly afterwards. At the Tachibana Sweet Place, Hibiki, Ichirou and Kasumi were waiting for Hinaka, who appeared through a secret passage with several flat crates. She had gotten the last of the crates that contained historical documents, which would make them able to face any mysterious Makamou that they might encounter. Hibiki commented how his and Ibuki's tag team worked well during the Otoroshi, but Ichirou said they would have to come upp with new strategies for these Makamou. The Oni would do the same to prepare themselves, Hibiki said. Elsewhere deeep in a forest stood a masked individual holding a golden staff with pipe features. Ibuki and Akira were in another location, field-testing the Asagi Washi and Kiaka Shishi Disc Animals. Ibuki complimented Midori Takizawa's work in in refining the Disc Animals. After school, Asumu was waiting by the gates and told Hitomi that Katsunori and Kiko had gone to see a movie as they got of early. Hitomi wondered if they would always be separate now in high school, but she did not mind as she was with Asumu now. On the walk home she said that he seemed happy now as she had not seen him since he was depressed. She suggested that they would go to the Tachibana store, but Asumu was reluctant and said that she should go. He said goodbye and left, leaving Hitomi slightly wondering. Hibiki was looking at motorcycles while Ichirou was on the phone with the Matsuyama family from Touchuu who reported that some unusual incidents were happening. Ichirou thought it might be a Makamou, so he called for Kasumi and asked her to go with Hibiki and investigate. They both rushed out and changed, Ichirou gave Hibiki the new Disc Animals, and with Hinaka they wished Kasumi and Hibiki good luck as they drove of. Asumu was still running and eventually stopped right next to the book-store where he saw a shoplifting, which made him feel uneasy. He tried to ignore it when walking by, but the store attendant saw him and apologised for the incident and asked if he was okay. She complained that some other kids had shoplifted after the incident, but she realised that Asumu was the wrong person to complain to. Asumu continued his walk and crashed into a woman who's groceries fell out on the street. They apologised to each other and started to gather her groceries. A man was walking near some rice fields when he came upon a Douji and Hime of the Nurikabe. The duo declared that he was food for their baby and dashed towards him after a don. They crushed the man in between each other while the Black Puppet looked on. Asumu was helping Midori carry her groceries while they both apologised once more. She thought they might have some tea afterwards as thanks, and it turned out that they were headed for the Tachibana Sweet Shop. Asumu tried to hide behind Midori when Hinaka came out of the shop, but she saw him instantly as she greeted Midori. Hinaka explained how they knew each other to Midori, and the latter told how they bumped in to each other just now. She asked where Hibiki was but Hinaka said that he was out which made Asumu relax to hear. In the car, Hibiki said it had been three years since he saw Matsuyama, and Kasumi wondered how big his son had become. They then discussed the qualities of the new Disc Animals, and commented on how Midori kept thinking up new things. In a forest, the Douji and Hime were dragging the lifeless body of their victim alongside them. They came to a tree which in fact was their child, the Nurikabe and threw the body into it. The Black Puppet then appeared and the Douji and Hime bowed to it. It fed them some form of small balls. Midori told Asumu that she was also a part of Takeshi and that she was Hibiki's middle school classmate. Hibiki joined Takeshi right after graduating from middle-school. Hinaka served them some tea and told Midori that he already had the new Disc Animals which made the latter happy. Hinaka then greeted Hitomi who entered the shop which surprised Asumu who tried to explain why he was there. They introduced themselves to each other and Hinaka happily remarked that they were Hich School freshmen. Midori said that she would excuse herself then. Hinaka would treat the two to in celebration of starting High School. Hinaka told Midori with a low coice that some secret passages might be open, and that she should be wary. Midori pointed to the door above the staircase which was open which made Hinaka slightly panic. At the Matsuyamas, Hibiki was playing with their son while Kasumi listened to their observations that people had been disappearing for three days. He had told the villagers at the village council to not enter the mountains, but it was very close to the village. He said that Hibiki's arrival had lifted their spirits. The Douji and Hime was in the meantime walking unevenly in the forest, feeling some form of change, while the Black Puppet looked on from the shadows. Midori, Ichirou and Hinaka were lugging around the crates of ancient documents and were all complaining of how many there were. Ichirou told midori to take a break as he and his daughter would finish the rest, so she disappeared through a secret passage. Upstairs, Hitomi asked Asumu were Hibiki was who said that he was out for some work and that he had not seen them. Unknown to them, the hidden door above the staircase opened itself once more. Hibiki was running through a forest when he came upon the Douji and Hime who were calling for him. He called it a rare thing for them to come to him. They started attacking and Hibiki had to dodge a few before he transformed into his Oni form. The Douji and Hime then performed an armorization which surprised Hibiki. He tried to burn them with his Kihōjutsu: Onibi, but it was ineffective. They transmigrated weapons and started swinging them at him. Hibiki was caught of guard and struck several times before using his Ongekibou to defend himself. He charged his power into them and threw fireballs at the pair but it was also ineffective. Hibiki tried to defend but was struck several times, until he fell down a cliff. Meanwhile at the Tachibana Store, Asumu was walking from the toilet when he noticed the hidden door. As he tried to open it he fell unto a slide and kept sliding downwards. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** Parent Douji : Sei Ashina * : ** Parent Hime : Mitsu Murata * : * : Guest cast * : * : * Clerk: * Farmer: * Husband of Matsuyama family: * Wife of Matsuyama family: * Child of Matsuyama family: Suit Actors * * * * * Trivia *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 9, . *'Viewership': 8.0% DVD Releases Kamen Rider Hibiki ''Volume 3 feature episodes 9-12: ''A Squirming Evil Heart, The Oni Who Stands in Line, Swallowing Wall, Revealed Secrets.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/hibiki.html References